Chat Room Revenge
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: Unplanned but people who like Chit Chat wanted a sequal so here it is. hope you like. I dont think it's on par with Chit Chat but its funny


Chat room revenge

Summary: Unplanned but requested by chitchat readers.

Yaoi obviously

Sasuke and Naruto sat next to each other in the classroom. The awkward swooning and atmosphere was grating on their nerves. The worst part was most of the male population with the exception of their friends avoided them like the plague.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Could they know?"

"I doubt it, I mean we were alone unless Gaara talked." They looked at the sand lord.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Did you talk?" Naruto asked.

"No." he growled. "For the one millionth-time, jeez get off my back." He looked at Neji who sighed softly. The two of them were in very dangerous waters at the moment and were in major danger of drowning if someone talked.

Hinata looked at Naruto a blush flaring on her cheeks as she moved farther away.

"What is going on?" he whispered. "She usually begs to sit next to me."

"Oh you want her too now?" Sasuke said looking at him.

"No it's just that..."

"Alright guys settle down." Iruka said he glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. "Tsunade would like to speak with the two of you."

Both boys rose and walked to the hokage's building. When they entered they stared at a line of teachers and parents all from the many nations. "What's going on…?" Sasuke asked. He moved in front of Naruto protectively.

"Don't act like you don't know Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say Kuneye and Redfoxofdarkness." Said a sour looking man. "Our eight year old daughter watched you broadcasted sex chat young men and I am sickened you could do such a thing."

"That's right, you're supposed to be Konoha, respectable individuals but this…" she threw a stack of papers at them. "This is just disgraceful and disgusting."

"How could you boys do this?" Tsunade asked slamming her hands on the desk. "Do you know how many complaints I've gotten from parents and teachers a like. This extends far beyond our neighboring countries. Everyone has seen this, this…" she groped for a word. "This blatant display of…."

"Porn." Kakashi said. His voice held a serious tone to it as he stared hard at the boys.

"We don't know anything about that." Naruto said. "We swear we did that privately."

"Don't give us that you nine-tail fox, I bet you spread it around as a joke to show up Sasuke as punishment." Said one of the village parents

"Naruto may be an idiot but he wouldn't do something like that." Sasuke said. "We didn't even know it was another till the party."

The parents buzzed with agitation and disapproval.

"Boys tell us…" said an elderly woman. "Did you really not know about all this?"

"No." Sasuke and Naruto said at once. They gave everyone hard stares.

"If we did do you think we'd have come to school today?" Naruto said.

"We knew nothing about this at all. Besides were not into voyeurism." Sasuke said.

"You may not but I kinda like it." Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Kinky." Sasuke whispered back and they shared a private laugh.

"Boys." Tsunade said getting their attention. "Now I want to know who did this and why."

"We don't know but we can ask around." Naruto and Sasuke said at once. "We don't like this anymore than you."

~*~

Meanwhile Neji and Gaara were busy speaking in hushed tones to their fellow student. "You MUST keep quiet about all this." They said. "If anyone found out about that little hack we'd all be in trouble and you don't want your parent to know about all that do you." They were doing their best to cover their asses not knowing a certain ninja was plotting their downfall with flaring fireworks.

~*~

"No luck." Naruto said as he sat down at home munching his ramen his cell phone on his ear.

Sasuke growled into the receiver and sighed. He was at his own home fixing up eggs and rice for his own meal. "Me neither. I swear I'll kill whoever hacked the messenger. That is an invasion of privacy."

"Yeah it is. I'm gonna log on to see if I can find any leads on the culprit." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded forgetting that Naruto couldn't see him. "I'll get on too, I have another alias I can use, how bout you?"

"Um… yeah but its too obvious." Naruto said booting up his computer.

"NARUTO, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Sasuke yelled panicked.

"Nothing, just booting my computer jeez…" Naruto said. "You blew my ear drum."

"Well I got worried that thing is loud."

"Forgive me for having Kami's first computer." He growled. "I'm making a new account." He said.

Sasuke signed in. "Okay add mine, wellendowed."

Naruto burst out laughing hard. "I know that aint right." He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, yours isn't that big either."

"Bigger than yours." Naruto said. "Anyway mines Uke2All so just add it."

"That's a lie ya know." Sasuke said. "You seme me." He smiled and rubbed his ass. "And you know how to make a guy sore you know."

Naruto chuckled and logged on.

wellendowed Hey man so what room are you taking?

uke2all I guess I'll take one through four

wellendowed why so many that only leaves me two.

uke2all because I'm more susceptible to finding our culprit than you.

wellendowed how is that are you going to barter yourself

uke2all *scratches head* no but compare our names. Would you want a dom or a sub to talk to

wellendowed all right all right you win. Okay talk to you soon.

wellendowed has left the chat room

puppetmaster has entered the chat room

uke2all this is a private chatroom how did you get in here?

puppetmaster oh sry I thought id be invisible

puppetmaster A couple boys told me this awesome hack code

puppetmaster i was trying to view others chats

puppetmaster hey did you see the one between naruto and sasuke.

puppetmaster I heard that was an interesting convo

puppetmaster sadly i missed the entire thing

uke2all who told you the hack?

puppetmaster do you have a copy of it that you can send me

uke2all who

puppetmaster i got it from neji and gaara they passed it around to the entire student body.

puppetmaster were you there

uke2all no i didn't get that message.

puppetmaster pity well anyway here

puppetmaster 1gr56e9o511hack

puppetmaster that's the code it works.

puppetmaster type that as your password and you can enter any room thats available.

puppetmaster laters.

puppetmaster has left the chat room

Naruto stared at the screen. He wrote down the password signed out and logged back in. Rooms popped up like crazy and he stared at all the private room, from gossips to sex to fights and arguments and lover tales.

He saw Sasuke's name and smiled as he struggled to keep a convo. He didn't see puppetmaster at all. He smiled and thanked him silently. He picked up his cell phone and called Sasuke.

"So, your looking for a hot young hock to suck your cock eh, now, now, I'm getting jealous."

"What?" Sasuke said. "How do you know are you in the room." He paused. "No I don't see you. How did you know?"

"I found out the hack." Naruto said. "I got a tip from a failed hacker. Anyway they said it was Neji and Gaara, but I want to make sure."

"Yeah don't want to convict them with out knowing." Sasuke said.

"So I'll log on again as Uke and I'll talk with others." He smiled. "I see a room discussing it now." He smiled.

He shut off his cell and entered the room.

uke2all enters the room

lastdream So yeah I'm grounded.

holdingchains ummm.

flamingudders who are you uke?

uke2all oh sry, ddnt mean to intrude

uke2all I saw you guys talking about the sasunaru incident and I wanted to join in.

lastdream its okay but how did you get in here, did you use the hack or were you invited.

flamingudders lol yeah

holdingchains that's was an awsome convo ya haveta admit

lastdream i got grounded because of that

uke2all who found that hack jeez ^^

holdingchains sux to be you

flamingudders why do you ask

uke2all because i got it through my sisters friend and i want ot congrat the hacker

uke2all that's a chance of a lifetime

flamingudders your right it was

holdingchains it was gaara that told me

lastdream neji

uke2all really, i heard that

uke2all ddnt believe it.

lastdream well i lost my chance with naruto-kun

flamingudders yeah

holdingchains well its nothing diff you wouldn't get hi anuway

lastdream yeah I'm too shy.

uke2all has left the room

Naruto was already on the phone, he told Sasuke what he found out, who growled deeply.

"To think we trusted them." Sasuke said and moaned.

"Yeah I'm just as shocked Sasuke. This is just painful to know." He groaned.

"I'm going slaughter them." He growled.

"We are going to slaughter them but how exactly will we do that?"

"I may have an idea but it will require the aid of….." he coughed and adjusted his collar over the phone. "Itachi's help." He whispered.

"Damn your calling in the big guns on this you know." Naruto said.

"Yeah I know." Sasuke sighed. "Do you have anyone you can call?"

"Pervy sage." Naruto said. "I could convince him into doing the job, a little sexy jutsu on yours and my…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled I refuse to degrade myself for his idiot books.

"It's either that or I go to Haku."

"I vote Haku." Sasuke said. "At least with him I know you wont do anything. He's loyal to Zabuza after all."

"Fine but what are we going to do to get back at them?"

"Lets get everyone together first then we'll discuss punishment."

They hung up simultaneously. Sasuke called Itachi and Naruto, Haku.

"Hey little bro, so care to take me up on that offer?" Itachi asked voice like spun silk.

"No you incestuous perv, I'm hear to discuss revenge and if you can help me get it."

"Oh is my little Sasuke growing up?" Itachi asked.

"Can you or cant you?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah I'll help, only if you can resist me when I make a pass at you when we meet, Tell me when and where little brother."

"Saturday at 4, Naruto's go in disguise." He ordered.

"Right, incognito gotcha see ya then." He made a kiss over the receiver as Sasuke hung up.

~*~

Naruto stared at his phone a blush raising on his cheeks, The call was going well at first. The cell hadn't even rung twice when Haku's honey like voice drifted through

"This is Haku, assassin slash spy, how may I help you?"

"Hey Haku, its Naruto, how are you today?"

"Oh hey Naru, been okay, sorry about not being in class, been out with a cold." He said. There was a rustle in the background. "What about you?"

"Well, me and Sasuke hooked up but our hook up was sorta broadcasted across all the nations did you hear about it."

Haku gave a soft moan. "No I didn't at all." He said. "Was it, oooh, televised?" He asked voice a little breathless.

"No it was a chat." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Hold on," Haku said. Naruto heard him whisper Zabuza stop, before he came back. "So were you calling to ask if I'd seen it or something else?"

"Well I need help getting revenge." Naruto said

Haku gasped and giggled on the other end. "I, _mmmmm_, I can help with, _oooooh right there_, that." He started to pant.

"Okay can you meet me…?" Naruto cut off as a loud moan was issued over the phone and it dropped to the floor.

Naruto listened as a low squeak started mixed in with. "Oh yes, mmmmmm, that's it oh Zabuza, mmmmm, mmmmm, ooooh yes god yes, oh fuck. Ugh, ugh, ugh, oooohmmmm. Zabuza, oh Zabuza. I'm close so close, mmmmm, fuck, fuck gawd I'm cumming." The last was howled with a deep growl from most likely Zabuza. Then came the sound of a slap and a soft chuckle, more rustling and the scrap of the phone on the floor.

"I'm sorry, are you there?" Haku asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said his blush flamed on his cheeks.

"What were you saying before we were interrupted." He could feel the glare poised at Zabuza.

"Well I was saying you can meet me at my house Saturday around 4 so that we can talk with Sasuke and Itachi about it all." Naruto murmured.

"All right then I'll be there." Haku yelped and the phone cut off. Naruto stared at it for a minute before hanging up as well.

~*~

Saturday, 2 p.m.

A knock sounded on Naruto's doors. Naruto groaned and rolled in his bed cuddling up to Sasuke who was likewise still asleep on the bed.

The knock grew louder causing the young boy to open an azure eye and look around. He rolled out of bed landing his bare rump on the floor. With a soft yelp he got up and slid on his discarded boxers and walked to the door.

A man dressed cloaked and swathed waltzed passed him and sat on his couch flicking on the t.v.

"Right, just come in here without a hello, and watch t.v. why don't you eat my ramen while your at it?" He yawned.

"Thanks." Came the muffled voice. The guy got up and put the teakettle on the stove and started it up pulling down several bowls of Naruto's ramen.

Naruto walked back into the room and grabbed fresh clothing. "Sasuke wake up one of our guests have arrived." He watched Sasuke cover his head and moan.

Naruto shook him roughly causing the boy to glare hard at him and get out of bed. "Morning kill." He growled and grabbed clothing as well.

Together they walked into the bathroom and took two showers. One before sex and one after. They almost had to take a third but the knock on the bathroom door and "Haku's here." Ruined that plan.

They dried off and dressed and walked out of their room. Sasuke glared. "Your early." He said.

"Sorry, I had to leave before Zabuza woke up or else I would have never made it." Haku said softly.

"And you?" Sasuke turned to the cloaked individual.

"Just wanted to get in on the action." he said.

"Your not It…." Sasuke was cutoff by the door slamming inward and in waltzed a well formed woman in drag.

"LITTLE BROTHER." She said in a manly voice.

Sasuke face palmed and looked at her. "Itachi that's hardly incognito you know."

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"A hot woman walking into Naruto's house is hardly incognito." He said and shook his head.

Itachi changed to normal and sat down looking at the others. He nodded to Haku and stared at the one all covered up. "And you are?"

"Puppetmaster." He said and nodded.

"Oh so you're the one who told me that hack?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am, that was a cruel thing that happened and I want to help you get revenge on your so called friends." Said Puppetmaster.

"Who are we going after exactly?" Haku asked.

"Neji and Gaara." Sasuke and Naruto growled.

"They gave everyone a hack and they passed it around to others and it spread throughout the nations and now we're in trouble." Sasuke said.

"However it was very stimulating. I didn't let Kisame leave the bed at all afterwards." Itachi said.

"TMI." Naruto said plugging his ears. Itachi laughed as the others echoed the comment.

They sat around and sighed.

"So what shall we do as revenge?"

All eyes turned to Itachi. "What?" he said shaking a bottle of polish. "Don't look at me for this."

"I have very accurate information that Gaara and Neji share a common like for a certain ninja in a leotard." Puppetmaster said pulling down his mask to slurp soup. "We could get all three together and drunk."

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke asked. "They both like Lee? That's rich."

"Why would anyone fall for bushy brows?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe Gaara's trying to get his eyebrows back." Haku laughed.

Puppetmaster coughed. "Regardless it's true. The plan will be foolproof if we get all three drunk enough and spike the drinks with a potent aphrodisiac."

"I could gather that." Haku said. "I use aphrodisiacs in some of my spy jobs," he smiled, "and on Zabuza." He blushed. "Naruto I'm so sorry bout the other day. I didn't know he'd do that, he's usually pretty mellow in the morning."

"Little freaky deeky in the on the phone, eh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Haku said.

"Naughty boys and I thought my generation was bad." Itachi said. "You guys have chat sex, plan on webbing a sex session and plotting revenge." He wiped false tears. "I am so happy."

"Shut up lets just get this started. When?" They looked at Puppetmaster. "I can get everything set up even a place." He said sanding up. "I'll contact you." He moved to the door.

"Do you have vendetta against them?" Naruto asked.

"They have both wronged me yes." He said walking out. "I'll meet you next Saturday, and contact you Wednesday."

The plan was set, and Saturday, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the rendezvous point. Puppetmaster was inside installing hidden cams. It looked like he'd been there a while.

"This is a lot of work. They must have really ticked you off." Naruto said as he looked around.

Sasuke whistled. "Where do I set up my laptop?" he asked.

"It won't be here but close enough the wireless cams can recognize you." The man said.

"Where's Lee?" Naruto asked.

"He'll be here soon. What about Neji and Gaara?"

"Haku and Itachi are taking care of them as we speak."

"Lee will just come here okay," puppetmaster said. "Just don't be in here now head to the safe house." He said walking off.

Naruto and Sasuke shrugged and walked out to the safe house. They set up the laptop and hyperlinked their friends. The live stream was going to start the moment Lee entered the room.

"I was told to come here, is anyone here?" Lee asked as he walked through the door. He stared around.

It was past sunset outside, Sasuke and Naruto had been waiting a while and the sudden arrival shocked them from their 'positions' on the small comfort couch. They hit webcam button for live streaming and started watched as Lee spotted the small canisters of sake.

"Well," he said softly. "I guess I could have a sip." He smiled as he took the bottle. "Bottoms up." He said tipping one back.

"Lee?" Neji said surprised.

"Oh, hi Neji." Lee smiled. "Come on and have some sake with me its really good the finest I've tasted."

Gaara walked in from another door. "Oh…." He said looking between them.

"Gaara? Neji?" Lee looked around. His cheeks were already slightly flushed. "Come on you two lighten up and have a drink with me." He tossed them each a bottle of sake."

"This is…" Neji thought a moment. "Seems too convenient don't you think?" Neji asked as he sat down. He sipped at the sake.

"Indeed," murmured the sand lord.

"Why are you here?" Neji asked.

"Got invited by Itachi; something about a party."

"Oh… Haku invited me here. He hasn't been into class for a while so I thought it would be a good idea." Neji said. "He said he was trying to get a night away from Zabuza."

Neji's cheeks became slightly pink his eyes hooded as he sipped more of the sake.

Gaara's as well. "Mmmmm, yeah I could see the reason."

Lee plopped between them on the sofa. He was flushed and excited his wide eyes closed. "I feel so hot right now." He smiled and squirmed. "This sake is divine. I wonder who made it. I'd love to get a whole case of it."

Neji licked his lips. "As would I." he said. "But your right it is getting hot in here." He pulled off his jacket. Gaara followed suit with his robe leaving him in a tank top and shorts. Neji was left bare-chested and in pants.

Lee smiled at them and looked and placed a tentative hand on either of their thighs. The boys gave soft moans from the touch and shook their heads. "Pass me another bottle of sake." Neji said.

"Me too." Gaara whispered. Lee rose fluidly. Neji and Gaara watched the way the tight green leotard fleshed around his taught toned rump.

Neji looked at Gaara and rose up making the first move. He wrapped his arms around Lee and kissed his neck. Gaara came up then and turned Lee's face to kiss his lips.

Lee giggled softly too drunk to care that his leotard was being pulling down. He moaned as the air touched his bare skin followed by hands roving over his smooth body.

Gaara kissed down Lee's back as Neji mirrored him in the front both stopped at his waist fiddling with their own clothing.

Lee helped Gaara with his shirt and then kneeled to help Neji. He gasped as his ass was kissed by Gaara. He held on to Neji's shoulders who kissed him softly his hand grasping his small yet thick cock.

~*~

Naruto and Sasuke stared… Lee actually did have a cute body if he'd ditch the bowel hair cut and timed the eyebrows he'd be a smexy bastard. What shocked them even more was the way Neji and Gaara worked together on the boy.

Naruto's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Good job it's on the web how many hits to you have?" It was puppetmaster.

Naruto looked at the hit counter. "Over a four-thousand and counting." He said his eyes widening.

Chat rooms started to pop up like crazy. Mainly emotes of blushes kisses or 'OMG'.

"Maybe we should kill the feed." Sasuke said.

"Cant now." Puppetmaster said over the phone. "I have full control over your laptop." With that he hung up.

~*~

Neji leaned back on the bed as Lee's head bobbed on his member. Gaara was next to him Lee's hand working him in a smooth up down motion. He kissed Neji passionately as they moaned in pleasure.

Neji broke the kiss dragging Lee up for a just as passionate kiss. Gaara stroked Lee's bottom kissing along his shoulder and over his shoulder blades sliding two fingers deep into the young boy's tight rear.

Lee hissed and pushed at the hand but they were grabbed by Neji. "Relax Lee." He said kissing his neck.

Lee gave a nod. His hands wrapped around Neji's and Gaara's members again stroking them.

Gaara laid Lee on the couch and kneeled between his legs pressing himself against Lee's entrance and pushing inside.

Lee cried out his body resisting. He bit his lip and Neji turned his head opening his mouth and slid in his shaft thrusting slowly taking Lee's mind off the intrusion.

With both sheathed within him Lee relaxed panting heavily around the thick shaft in his mouth.

Neji and Gaara kissed again as they thrust is complete unison. Lee held Neji's hips as his legs wrapped around Gaara's. All three moaned as the speed increased thrusting deeper into Lee who uttered a small gag of protest before clamping his lips around him moving his head with the thrusts.

Gaara's hand stroked Lee's member hard and fast timing it with his own thrusts. Lee arched and writhed, drawing off Neji's cock to moan loudly.

~*~

"Lee?" Guy said shocked as he stared at his pupil. "Neji and Gaara?" He pouted. "I haven't even got that far…" Tears ran down his face as he sat in the teachers lounge on his laptop doing last minute work.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked. She walked over and stared. "Guy how could you be watching…… OH MY GOD." She screamed.

The other teacher rushed over and stared.

"Is that possible?" Asked Iruka as he stared.

~*~

Lee sat in Gaara's lap, Gaara's penis deep within him. He lay against Gaara's chest as Gaara held his legs open. Neji pressed the head of his shaft against Gaara's pushing himself in with the others. Lee squeezed Neji's shoulders as he leaned his head back. His brow covered in sweat.

"It's too much." Lee groaned. He pushed Neji back only to have him thrust hard into him.

He cried out in both pleasure and pain. His back bowed tight. Gaara and Neji started to move, keeping their thrusts even so as to remain deep within their shared lover who hissed and moaned sandwiched between them.

They came together, Lee yelping loud with the dual explosions within his rump. Neji panted and laid against Lee. Gaara held them both.

They shared a breathless three-way kiss before relaxing against one another at least until the door was busted down by Kakashi and his hounds.

"Cant you kids at least wait a month before you do a porn another session? At least until I finish Make-out Paradise? Why must you put it to shame?"

"Waaaah?" Neji, Gaara and Lee flushed. They looked around for something to cover up with.

"Just pull out, we got blankets." Said an Anbu black opt. Several came in four had Naruto and Sasuke.

"What……OMG." Neji and Gaara flamed red as they stared at the two boys covered in blankets as well.

"You…." Gaara said.

"It was still live and is now until we can disable it. Now let's go." They were all escorted away.

Lee smiled to himself as he walked between Neji and Gaara.

~*~

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"It was them that gave the hack." Naruto said.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Tsunade said standing up. "Do you know the trouble we are going to be in after this?"

"I opted to stop the feed." Sasuke said. "But some dude name Puppetmaster took control of my laptop and I couldn't at all."

"Right… now I got so much more work to do."

"We traced a hack from Sasuke's computer and it went to…" an Anbu sorted through papers. "Rock Lee's house. And we caught this." They stared at Ten-Ten.

"I'm sorry Lee I tried to get away." Ten-Ten said.

All eyes turned to Lee.

"What?" he said.

"You…. You're puppetmaster?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I am." He said.

"Why?" Gaara and Neji asked.

"Because you two first fought over me then you slept together behind my back and then to top it off humiliated them so I wanted revenge and decided to include them in it. Plus I wanted both of you with me." He grinned.

Tsunade shook her head. "All of you… all of you are on probation…. No if ands nor or buts about it." She said as she rose. "Lock them up in separate cells so I can deal with them later."

They were escorted to the lower levels. Lee smiling like the cat who got double helpings of cream, which he did.

Neji and Gaara sighed and admitted it was their own damn fault and apologized profusely to Sasuke and Naruto who were lock armed and hands in an effort not to be separated.

The group was sentence to a month solitary confinement. Their laptops were bugged and monitored as were their cell phones.

~*~

"Did you learn your lesson?" Tsunade asked as she stood in the middle of five padded cells.

"Yes, yes we did now let us out." The boy's chorused scratching at the padding.

Several scratched up Anbu stood behind her keys in hand. He were scared to get in the way after the countless attempts for the boys to get at each other, they were frightened out of their wits.

"Alright." Tsunade said. "Release them."

The latches had barely been released before the five boys surged out seeking their partners hugging and kissing in frenzy.

Tsunade watched and just stared. "You still have a month of working with me I hope you…" the boys were gone.

"I think…" said one of them.

"Go find them." Tsunade said. She rubbed her eyes. "Men I'll never understand them"

-the end-


End file.
